


Two Heartbeats

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Teen Wolf) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Scott and Y/n finally hook up at a party after months of crushing on each other. What starts as messing around quickly becomes something more serious, they don’t tell the rest of the pack worried that it might change things with them. However, when y/n starts acting strangely, the only people Scott can turn to are his pack.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Scott, I think we should tell them.’ He stopped kissing my neck suddenly and looked up at me.

‘Y/n, are we really discussing this now?’ He raised his eyebrows at me. Despite our cosy position lying together on my bed, my mind was elsewhere.

‘Sorry but I can’t get it off my mind. We’ve been so close to getting caught now.’ I started to sit up, leaning back on to my pillows, Scott soon did the same.

‘I know but I don’t want the pack to change how they are around us. We got together really quick and I think it’ll weird them out.’

‘I think they’ll be fine with it, they’ve probably figured it out already. We used to be nervous wrecks around each other.’ I raised my eyebrows at him. He squeezed my hand.

‘I suppose things did change after the first time.’

‘Do you remember that night we got together?’ I choked back a giggle, Scott smirked at me. I could feel my cheeks going rosy.

* * *

 

_‘Damn, who you trying to impress tonight?’ Lydia exclaimed as I walked into her room, revealing my new y/f/c dress._

_‘It’s not too much right?’ I asked, really just fishing for compliments._

_‘Oh no, it’s the perfect fit. You’ll be breaking lots of hearts tonight.’ Allison replied, she sat finishing her make up at the mirror. I grinned, I had been looking forward to this party all week._

_‘The boys are coming soon so I’ll start prepping downstairs.’ Lydia declared._

_‘You guys go ahead, I still need to fix my hair.’ Allied replied as she switched on the straighteners. I followed Lydia downstairs, she started to place towers of red cups on the kitchen counters while I hooked up the music. Between classes we’d been making a playlist all week, everything had to be perfect for a Lydia Martin party after all. Lydia lined up shot glasses as Allison arrived downstairs._

_‘Girls, its tequila time.’ We gathered in the kitchen, Lydia was already set up with the lime wedges and salt. We toasted with our shots before downing the harsh alcohol. My throat burned, both Allison and Lydia pulled faces of disgust. When we regained our taste buds, Lydia got out a large bowl and ladle along with an array of bottles. The doorbell rang and the girls cheered goofily._

_‘Let’s get this party started then.’ Lydia grinned smugly._

_‘I’ll get the door, it’ll be the guys.’ I said, the girls nodded back while they started to concoct the punch. I opened the front door to see Stiles, Isaac and Scott stood there. Stiles gave me a quick hi and barged past me to find Lydia. Isaac looked me up and down for a moment before coming back to reality._

_‘Hey, someone made an effort for a change.’ I stuck my tongue out at him childishly._

_‘Allison’s in the kitchen before you ask.’ Isaac blushed before stepping inside. Scott stood there, his mouth open a little._

_‘Hey Scott, you coming inside?’_

_‘Uh, yeah, yeah.’ I closed the door behind us._

_‘You look really nice tonight.’ My heart fluttered, I hoped he wouldn’t notice._

_‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ Scott rubbed the back of his head, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked ridiculously handsome in his khaki shirt and jeans. We stood there awkwardly smiling at each other. The tension between us had been building for months, we both tried to avoid being left alone together._

_‘Uh, should we head to the kitchen?’ Scott pointed to the doorway hesitantly._

_‘Yeah, the punch should be ready by now.’ I quickly dashed through, Scott followed me._

_‘Jesus, that’s strong.’ Stiles exclaimed as he sipped a red cup. Lydia laughed at him._

_‘Toughen up Stiles.’ Isaac elbowed him slightly before taking a swig of his own cup. He quickly tried to hide his own intolerance to the drink. Stiles gave him a smug look before adding a little lemonade to his cup._

_‘Okay, okay, it’s pretty strong.’_

_‘Good thing you can’t get drunk, you’d only need a couple of cups of this.’ I added whilst grabbing my own cup. Isaac’s face dropped._

_‘What do you mean I can’t get drunk?’ Isaac asked confused._

_‘Wolf thing, sorry Isaac. I thought I told you.’ Scott answered while he poured himself a soft drink. Isaac frowned, looking at his cup disappointedly._

_‘You can have fun without alcohol y’know.’ Allison hinted, raising her eyebrow slyly at Isaac. I could see Stiles hold in a laugh as Isaac began to glow a bright red. His crush on Allison was so obvious and she knew how to flirt with him mercilessly. The doorbell rang again and Lydia answered it this time, party goers were finally arriving. She came back to the kitchen whilst half the school ushered themselves into her home. She put her cup in the air and we all joined her._

_‘Here’s to a good night.’ We all downed our cups apart from Scott and Isaac. I smiled at the girls who were already giddy from the alcohol. Tonight was going to be fun._

* * *

 

_‘I love this song, let’s dance!’ I dragged Lydia away from some conversation to the make shift dance floor that was the living room. We squeezed through the crowd to the centre of the floor. The music was loud, drinks were flowing and the house was pretty much at capacity. I swayed around to the music, my body was feeling the effects of the alcohol now. Lydia giggled at me as she staggered a little herself._

_‘How much have you had to drink?’ ‘I have no idea, who cares?’ The redhead grinned at me and we continued to dance. I didn’t have a care in the world, the music vibrated through me. My song finished and I decided to grab another drink, I signalled to Lydia since the music was so loud. She shook her head, I could see Stiles hovering close by to keep her company. I made my way out carefully, my balance wasn’t a hundred percent and the crowd continued to thrash against me. I reached the edge and a hand pulled me out. I looked up to see Scott smiling gently at me. My heart fluttered again._

_‘Can we talk somewhere?’ He whispered in my ear so I could hear him past all the noise. I nodded and he grabbed my hand to go upstairs. I could feel my heart getting faster, I stared at his hand taking mine in disbelief. As we got to the landing, he looked around to find somewhere quiet._

_‘Scott, we could go to Lydia’s room. It’s out of bounds for everyone else.’ He nodded and we headed into her room, I shut the door behind us. He walked over to the desk and leaned on it with his hands._

_‘What’s up Scott?’ I smiled nervously at him. He turned to me and bit his lip, almost stopping himself from speaking. I looked to my feet, feeling a tad awkward._

_‘I know you like me, y’know, like like me.’ I froze, my eyes locking on his._

_‘Scott, I-’ He walked up to me and took my hands._

_‘I can hear your heartbeat y/n. If you could hear mine, you’d know it’s probably going even faster.’ I let out a breathy laugh._

_‘I like you too y/n.’ We stood there for a moment, I rubbed his hand with mine. We inched closer and closer._

_‘This is usually the part where you kiss me.’ He grinned at me, brought his hands to my face and put his lips to mine. His lips were surprisingly soft, I kissed back passionately. The hours, days, weeks of tension were finally being released and we both couldn’t stop. His hands fell to my waist and he backed me against the door. I slipped my hand under his shirt, caressing every inch of him I could. We finally separated for breath, our foreheads still touching._

_‘I’ve waited way too long to do that.’ He whispered. I bit my lip, his warmth was incredible._

_‘Tell me about it.’ We both chuckled. I kissed him again, this time a little gentler. We backed away from the door and he started to kiss my neck. My skin tingled at every touch. We reached the bed and he suddenly stopped._

_‘What’s wrong?’ I asked, my hands around his neck. He looked away from me timidly._

_‘I just don’t want to pressure you into anything. And you’ve been drinking and-’ I put a finger to his lips interrupting him. I took a step back, slid my shoes off whilst pulling my dress over my head. I dropped it to the floor._

_‘Scott McCall, you may do as you please.’_

* * *

 

‘Of course I do. How could I forget you pulling that dress move?’ I pretended to face palm myself, drunk me was so embarrassing. Scott laughed, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. He started to stroke my y/h/c hair and kissed my head. I let out a sigh.

‘I’m sorry I keep bringing it up Scott but I hate lying to our friends.’ I put my arm around his.

‘We’ll tell them soon, I promise.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Y/n finally hook up at a party after months of crushing on each other. What starts as messing around quickly becomes something more serious, they don’t tell the rest of the pack worried that it might change things with them. However, when y/n starts acting strangely, the only people Scott can turn to are his pack.

‘Soon? How soon is soon? I’d rather tell them ourselves than them catching us in the act. Last night was way too close.’ I couldn’t see it but I knew Scott had a smug smile on his face. He wouldn’t admit it but I knew he enjoyed the sneaking around. With all the craziness in our lives, he relished anytime we got to be normal teenagers messing around.

‘I feel you smiling McCall.’ He let out a breathy laugh and I punched him lightly.

‘I’m sorry but it’s pretty funny.’

 

_The pack were meeting at Scott’s, we had to try and come up with a plan to combat the latest hunters that had appeared in town. Allison’s dad didn’t recognise them and they certainly didn’t play by the rules. They’d even shot at Stiles, nobody in the pack was safe._

_‘We need to find out their plans quickly.’ Lydia stated._

_‘With that kind of fire power, they have to have some sort of base.’ Allison assessed. Everybody nodded intently. Stiles’s eyes widened which meant he had an idea._

_‘Couldn’t you track them with the bullets they used? Like by scent?’ He looked to Isaac, Scott and Derek in particular. They all looked at each other a little unsure._

_‘I hate to admit Stiles is right but it’s probably the only good idea we’ve got.’ Derek reluctantly conceded._

_‘I’m in if you are.’ Isaac looked to Scott. I could see the cogs turning in his head, he looked directly at me as he spoke._

_‘It’s worth a shot, we can’t let the hunters win.’ I looked away for a moment, the others started to talk among themselves to arrange a plan. I tried to keep calm but I could feel the worry wash over me. Scott’s stare bored into me, I walked to the kitchen to escape the chatter. I leaned forward against a counter with my hands. A deep breath finally escaped me. Danger was never far from us but being with Scott made me fear even more._

_I suddenly felt arms around my waist and stood upright._

_‘Please don’t worry y/n. We know what we’re doing.’ Scott nestled into my neck and I quickly untangled myself, turning to face him._

_‘Scott, they could walk in on us. Or hear us.’ He stepped forward, putting his hands on my hips._

_‘They won’t, they’re too busy. C’mon, I know how to calm you down.’ I took his hands from my hips, holding them tight. I looked to my feet, it was taking a lot of willpower for me to not fall into his arms._

_‘Scott, I’m scared. Scared for the pack, for us. Scared for you. These hunters seem crazy.’ I chewed on my lip anxiously._

_‘We’ve tackled worse, we’ll get through this. Together.’ I looked up at him, a small smile was on his face. I felt myself lean in, it was like muscle memory._

_‘Hey Scott, we need you in her- Hi guys.’ Stiles walked in mid speech, we instantly dropped our hands, practically jumping apart. Stiles stared at the space between us, his mouth hung open a little._

_‘Y/n was just feeling anxious about the hunters, I wanted to make sure she was okay.’ Stiles came up to me and pulled me in for a tight hug._

_‘Aw, y/n! We’ll be fine, just gotta stick together.’ He said sweetly, Scott stood behind him holding in a laugh. Sensing I felt uneasy, he let go of me and I gave him an awkward smile. Stiles looked between us both, his eyes twitching back and forth._

_‘Did I like stop a moment or something? You’re both acting weird.’ We both went to reply at once, mumbling some excuse about being nervous about everything going on._

_‘Alright... As I was saying, we do need to talk to you Scott. Y/n I think Allison has a job for you.’ We both nodded and Stiles went back to the living room, after staring at us for another moment. Scott finally let his laugh out and I glared at him. This was getting ridiculous._

‘No, it was awkward.’

‘Did you see Stiles’s face though?’

‘Okay, that was kind of funny. But I bet you Stiles has told everyone in the pack. Just wait, they’ll be watching our every move now.’ I could feel Scott stiffen up beneath me, he knew I was right.

‘What excuse did you use tonight by the way?’ He asked me, clearly trying to change the subject.

‘I just said I had some studying to do, which isn’t strictly a lie.’ I looked over to the open textbooks on my desk.

‘I said the same actually.’ I looked up at him and stroked his face a little.

‘Great minds.’ He whispered, edging in closer over me.

‘Yeah, great minds.’ We couldn’t take it anymore, his lips crashed into mine. His heat enveloped me as he straddled me, we both quickly pulled our clothes off each other. He started to kiss my neck again, this time he was passionate and his kisses were a little sloppy. Scott was more animalistic when excited, occasionally his claws would make an appearance. When he’d marked me as his, I knew this had gone beyond a hook up. He stopped with his kisses and grinned at me.

‘I love you y/n and I want to make you happy. If that means telling the others, I’ll do it. Tomorrow.’ I grinned back at him, his dreamy eyes made me melt.

‘I love you too Scott. So much.’ I grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. His tongue played with mine. I could feel his hand trail down my body slowly, making me quiver.

‘Stop teasing me McCall.’ I giggled. He raised his eyebrows at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. They glowed for a moment.

‘Oh now you’re in for it.’

 

The next morning I woke with a start, I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach churned, I quickly unwrapped myself from Scott’s arms and ran to the bathroom. I made it in time luckily, I hugged the toilet whilst I composed myself.

‘Are you okay in there?’ Scott called out sleepily. When I didn’t reply, he came to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, from his squeamish face I could tell he was trying to avoid the smell.

‘Were you sick? Want me to get you some water?’ I nodded with pleading eyes as I flushed the toilet. The taste in my mouth made me want to throw up again. Before I had time to think, Scott was sat by my side with a glass of water. I sipped on it while he rubbed my back.

‘How you feeling now?’ He asked softly.

‘A little better. I must have picked up some bug. I’ll stay home to be on the safe side.’ I curled under Scott’s arm, his constant warmth made me feel a little better.

‘Want me to stay with you?’ I let out a little chuckle, he was so adorably predictable.

‘For the sake of your wolf sense of smell, no. I must stink right now.’ I half joked. He glanced down at me for a second and bit his lip.

‘I mean, I wasn’t going to say anything but…’ I punched him lightly and he let out a laugh. I suddenly remembered what he said the night before, we were supposed to tell the pack about us today. Scott wrapped his arms around me, my chemo signals must have changed.

‘Hey, what’s up?’ I frowned at him, frustrated with myself.

‘We were going to tell them today.’ He let out a sigh. I couldn’t tell if that was a bad or good sign. I stroked his hand, my way of letting him know I was there for him too.

‘Well we’ve waited this long, what’s a couple of extra days?’ I relaxed, at least he hadn’t changed his mind. I felt him kiss the top of my head before he scooped me up from the floor. I let out a little squeal and nuzzled into his chest. There were definitely advantages to having a werewolf boyfriend.

‘Let’s get you back to bed.’


	3. Chapter 3

**_Scott’s POV_ **

I’d not seen y/n for just over an hour and I missed her already. I’d really fallen for her. I was starting to see why she wanted to tell the pack about us. We could hold hands in the hall and I could introduce her as my girlfriend. We could kiss goodbye before class and-

‘Hello, earth to Scott?!’ Stiles’s voice brought me back to reality. I must have been staring at the inside of my locker for a little too long. I quickly shut it and snapped my head round to Stiles.

‘Sorry, not quite awake yet.’ I muttered.

‘I asked if you knew where y/n is?’ I panicked, I didn’t want to let on we were together without her.

‘Why would I know where she is? I don’t know.’ I stuttered out, already regretting how much of an idiot I sounded.

‘You usually give her a ride to school. Scott, what is with you this morning?’ Stiles raised an eyebrow at me. I plastered an innocent grin on my face.

‘Oh yeah, right. Well, I didn’t go for her today.’ I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was y/n of course.

_Y/n <3: I miss you so much, hope your day isn’t too dull without me ;) xxx_

_Me: I’m miserable without you, wish you were here :( hope you’re feeling better xxx_

‘It’s y/n, she’s got stomach flu.’ I put my phone away again, Stiles could be too curious for his own good and I didn’t want to risk it. He pulled a disgusted face as we started to head to class.

‘I hope she didn’t pass it to us. We do not need the flu _and_ hunters to deal with.’ I let out a little chuckle, Stiles really knew how to be dramatic.

‘I’m sure you’ll be fine.’ I patted his shoulder.

‘We better hurry up, Coach will be pissed if we’re late.’

 

The days went on without y/n’s return to school. I’d asked to see her but she told me not to come over, apparently her flu was still pretty bad. I felt off without her around, for the first time in a while I actually worried about controlling the shift. That’s when I wondered if she’d actually become my anchor.

‘Heard when y/n’s going to be back?’ Stiles asked as we all sat down for lunch. I noticed Lydia was missing but didn’t question it, she sometimes tutored freshmen over lunch break. I shook my head, trying to seem casual.

‘Where’s Lydia?’ Stiles questioned, he had to be in the know of the redhead’s whereabouts.

‘She said something about visiting y/n, taking her some homework I think.’ Allison replied before taking another bite of sandwich. I frowned, I wondered why she’d let Lydia see her. I tried to ignore any doubtful thoughts and concentrate on the conversation.

‘Did you find anything by the scent of the bullet casings?’ Allison asked curiously, trying to keep her voice low.

‘We tried last night, it led into the woods.’ I replied.

‘But we just ended up in an empty clearing and found more bullets.’ Isaac answered disappointedly. Stiles twisted his face, trying not to appear frustrated. We had no real leads left and no idea when they’d try to attack us again.

‘Woah, Scotty, your hands-’ Stiles’s eyes widened as he looked down at the bench, my claws had appeared. I quickly hid my hands in my pockets, my face hot with embarrassment.

‘What’s going on? I thought you could control your shift?’ Isaac whispered across the table, his brow furrowed. Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder.

‘Are you okay Scott?’ He looked me in the eyes, I could see he was trying to find some sort of clue. I took a deep breath and got back in control.

‘I’m fine, I’m fine. It was an accident.’ I could feel all three them still drilling their eyes into me, expecting an excuse.

‘I’m just frustrated, I want us to find out what these hunters want. Is there anything we’re missing?’ I wanted to move the conversation on from any more questions on the appearance of my claws. Stiles took the bait luckily, saying we could maybe take the bullets to Allison’s dad or even Deaton. I zoned out a little, it was clearly going to take more concentration than usual to control my shift. It was more evident than ever that y/n was my anchor.

**_Y/n’s POV_ **

Lydia peeped around my door first before coming in. I smiled a little at seeing my best friend for the first time in days. She shut the door and sat on my bed where I sat bundled in blankets, surrounded by tissues and stuffed animals. She tipped the contents of the plastic bag she had in front of me and let out a loud sigh.

‘First you take a test then you fill me in on everything.’ I nodded, grabbing one of the boxes from my bed and going to the bathroom. I’d only twigged the day after my ‘stomach flu’ began. I’d started to feel better as the day went on so thought it must have been something I ate. However when I woke up needing to throw up again, I did some Math. My period was late. It had then taken me another couple of days to drum up the courage to ask Lydia to get me a pregnancy test. And since this was Lydia, she had to bring me seven.

‘Can you put a timer on for three minutes?’ I asked as I returned to my room, Lydia nodded and patted the bed beside her. I sat down and let my head fall on her shoulder, my stomach tying up in knots as the seconds crept by.

‘I knew stomach flu didn’t last this long. It’s a good thing the boys are gullible.’

‘What about Allison?’

‘Well she’s preoccupied by a boy. So same difference.’ I let out a little chuckle, Lydia put her arm around me.

‘It’s going to be okay.’

‘I hope you’re right.’ We sat in silence for another minute until Lydia’s phone went off. I sat up and gulped slowly. She squeezed my hand, trying to coax me from the spot.

‘Will you come look with me?’ I whispered, despite her being the only other person in the room. She nodded and stood up, forcing me to get up. She led the way into my bathroom, almost pulling me in. We looked down at the slim piece of plastic that sat on the sink. A little pink plus sign. A tear escaped down my cheek. I slid down to the floor, where this saga had begun days before. Except this time I was glad my best friend rather than my boyfriend was there to comfort me. Lydia hugged me, rubbing my back as I let the tears out.

‘Like I said before, it’s going to be okay.’ She gave me a gentle smile as we separated. I grabbed her hand again, I needed to hold on to something, anything.

‘I hate to have to ask but do you know whose it is?’

‘Scott.’ I said without flinching. I was an open wound right now, I needed to let everything out so I could feel better. I expected some sort of surprised reaction but instead she chuckled.

‘Not much of a shock to be honest.’ I looked at her with wide eyes, panicked by her reply.

‘Is it obvious? He hasn’t said anything, has he? We were going to tell you, the day I was first sick actually.’

‘Don’t panic. Nobody knows. I’m just good at noticing when my best friend is suddenly studying all the time and no longer goes all gooey every time she sees a certain werewolf. I figured if you were past the nervous crush stage, something was going on.’ I laughed at the redhead.

‘You are way too smart for your own good.’ She grinned at me.

‘I know.’ Lydia replied proudly. She looked down our feet, hers covered in gorgeous red boots and mine in bunny slippers, before speaking again.

‘You have to see him sometime, you can’t hide in your bedroom forever.’ Annoyingly she was right again.

‘I know. But how do you tell your werewolf boyfriend who already has enough problems just trying to keep everyone alive, that you’re pregnant?’

‘I’m afraid I don’t know the answer this time y/n.’ 


	4. Chapter 4

_Scott xo: How come you let Lydia come see you? I miss you so much :( xxx_

_Me: She arrived with no warning, didn’t want me to get too behind with school work. Miss you too xxx_

_Scott xo: You’re coming back tomorrow right? I can give you a ride :) xxx_

_Me: Should be, don’t need a ride. I’ll just see you at school. Thanks though xxx_

_Scott xo: Do you want to break the news tomorrow btw? Xxx_

_Me: Not yet, wanna get back to normal. Feel a bit out of it after missing the week xxx_

_Scott xo: Okay, it’s completely up to you babe. I’m ready when you are xxx_

Scott McCall was the perfect boyfriend and it was killing me. I was gathering my school books in my bag for the next day and my stomach was filling with nerves. Lydia was right, I had to tell him sometime. I had no idea how he’d react. There were already enough problems for us to solve and I had no idea how a baby would fit in with all of it. Scott was always one to do the right thing but I wasn’t even sure what the right thing was. All I knew is that I needed to let Scott know before I did anything. It was all about finding the right moment which would be harder than it sounded.

**_Scott’s POV_ **

Recognising her scent, I turned around to see y/n walk through the school doors. I had to stop myself from rushing to her, all I wanted to do was hold her. It had been the longest week without her but I couldn’t tell a soul. I grabbed the last of my books from my locker, Stiles and I headed to the girls who were gathered at y/n’s locker.

‘She lives!’ Stiles exclaimed and hugged y/n, taking her by surprise. Her y/e/c eyes met mine as her head fell over Stiles’s shoulder, a slight smile on her face. I laughed as Stiles squeezed her before letting her go.

‘Good to see you too Stiles.’

‘You feeling better?’ I asked, mainly to keep up appearances. Since y/n wanted to hold off letting the pack know, I had to still appear as just another friend.

‘Yeah, thanks.’ She replied, glaring into my eyes a moment too long for just friends. Out the corner of my eye I could see Lydia smirk, the redhead had strange chemo signals coming off her. It was happy but almost so much that she was smug. I remember finding a similar stench on Peter.

‘We better get going for Art, see you later boys.’ Allison gave us a quick wave before grabbing Lydia and y/n’s arms under her own. I took a moment, trying to figure out why Lydia was so smug.

‘You’ve got your thinking face on. What’s going on?’ Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I knew if I could tell anyone, it was him.

‘Lydia had some weird chemo signals just now. It’s like she was smug.’

‘Smug? Apart from being ridiculously beautiful and off the charts intelligent, what does she have to be smug about?’ Stiles replied in his usual sarcastic tone. Before I could answer, the bell rang and we headed off to first period.

I knew I had to get y/n alone and soon. I was going crazy without her, I wouldn’t see her until lunch. Every minute dragged on, I couldn’t help but text her throughout the day.

_Me: Can we talk alone? Meet me at my locker at lunch? Xxx_

_Y/n <3: Might be hard considering the pack is in my class, might look obvious xxx_

_Me: Just come up with an excuse, we’ll only be 5 minutes. I need to kiss you soooo bad :( Xxx_

_Y/n <3: I’ll try my best babe <3 _

I thought I was borderline obsessed when I just had a crush on her but now I was full on falling for her. She barely left my thoughts and I couldn’t imagine my world without her.

As the lunch bell finally went, I rushed to my locker. I dumped a few things before closing it and checking my phone. My foot tapped restlessly, y/n would surely turn the corner any second now. My phone buzzed in my pocket, much to my disappointment.

_Y/n <3: Sorry, I was basically dragged to the cafeteria by Lydia :( Meet you here? Xxx_

I let out a sigh and made my way to the cafeteria. I found the pack at their usual table, y/n mouthed a silent sorry to me as I approached. I sat next to her and took my lunch out my bag. I tried my best to concentrate on the conversation but I could only focus on y/n. She slyly lay her hand on the bench between us, I slid my hand in hers. I let out a deep breath, I hadn’t even realised I was holding. She felt like home to me.

‘Are you up for a sleepover tonight?’ Lydia asked, turning to y/n. We quickly dropped our hands and paid full attention to the rest of the table.

‘Yeah, I need a pamper night after the week I’ve had.’

‘Allison?’ The brunette switched her head around to the table, she seemed a little distracted by Isaac. I had to admit they were sweet together.

‘Oh, I think I’m busy tonight.’ Isaac chuckled a little under his breath while Allison nudged into him playfully. I looked to y/n, she was speaking to Lydia about their sleepover but all I could do was stare. I wished I could put my arm around her, stroke her y/h/c hair and kiss her until we ran out of breath. Right there and then.

****

_Me: Could I see you before you go to Lydia’s? This really sucks, we should just tell them. I wanna kiss my gf when I want! Xxx_

_Y/n <3: We’re going shopping then to hers straight after school. I know, just let me get back to normal. A few more days, ok? Xxx_

_Me: It’s a good thing you’re cute yknow. ;) Xxx_

_Y/n <3: I love yoooou xxxx_

_Me: <3 <3 _

While I saw y/n at school, we never managed to get any time alone. All the classes we were in together had one of our friends in too, at lunch we could only occasionally hold hands and that’s if we managed to sit together.

I understood she was busy catching up with last week’s work and the girls wanted to see her but her lack of effort felt off. She used to be the one to drag me into empty classrooms by surprise, just so we could make out for 5 minutes. It was her who would arrange meet ups in the library just to check in, we’d hold hands and talk at the back amongst the dusty books where nobody would find us.

With the weekend, I hoped we’d finally get some alone time. We’d arranged to hang out at my place, Mom was working night shift so we’d have the house to ourselves. Even in the most painful of classes, I couldn’t help but smile. As we left the last period of the day. Stiles grabbed me by the shoulder.

‘Alright buddy, did you take some kind of wolfie drug I don’t know about?’

‘Stiles, what are you talking about?’

‘You have literally not stopped smiling all day. What’s got you so happy?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘What? We’ve not heard from those hunters in a few weeks and it’s the weekend, what’s there not be happy about?’ I hoped it was a reasonable enough answer. It did feel nice to not have a supernatural threat to worry about. Stiles’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth but no real words came out, his hands gesturing wildly.

‘Alright, you might feel safe but I’m not-

‘Allison! Wait!’ A furious looking Allison stormed past us with Isaac trailing behind her.

‘Leave me alone Isaac!’ She called back to him before running into the girl’s restroom. Isaac clasped his head in his hands, we walked over to him to see what the problem was.

‘What’s going on Isaac?’ I asked.

‘We had a fight. She thought I was flirting with some girl, it was a total misunderstanding but she will not talk to me.’ His heartbeat told me he wasn’t lying which made me feel slightly better, I would always be a little protective of Allison.

‘Maybe just give her some space.’ Stiles spoke sincerely, him and Isaac weren’t the best of friends but he could tell this wasn’t the time for sarcasm.

‘It’ll be okay.’ I gave Isaac a sympathetic smile. As if on que, Lydia and y/n paced past us to the restroom. Lydia scowled at Isaac, news travelled fast between those three. We left school and tried to comfort Isaac, reassuring him to give it time. As we approached the jeep, my phone went off in my pocket.

_Y/n <3: I’m so sorry but Allison needs me tonight. I presume you saw her and Isaac earlier? Xxx_

_Me: Yeah I get it. We’re with him now. Reschedule for tomorrow? Xxx_

_Y/n <3: Will let you know xxx_

As Stiles drove us home, I couldn’t help but think over y/n’s last text. It wasn’t like her to leave things open ended. We’d gone from meeting in secret every moment we could, ready to finally reveal ourselves to our friends and now we’d barely held hands, never mind have a real conversation with each other. Something was up with y/n and I had to tell someone.

‘Guys, can you come over tonight? I kinda need to talk to you about something.’

* * *

 

I was going against y/n but I was going to lose it if I had to keep our relationship a secret any longer. She was acting strange ever since she’d got back to school and I needed help figuring out what was going on. I trusted Stiles and Isaac enough help me but keep quiet. I heard the jeep pull up and went down the stairs, Stiles was already letting himself, Isaac following behind him. Isaac was still down about Allison, his chemo signals gave that away. I felt bad but maybe this would distract him.

‘So what’s the big hullabaloo? You’ve got us in suspense here Scotty.’ Stiles asked as we sat in the longue. I took a deep breath and thought over whether I was making the right decision one last time.

‘First, you both have to swear you won’t repeat a word of this to anyone.’ They nodded, both staring at me intently.

‘So me and y/n are together, she’s my girlfriend.’

**_Y/n’s POV_ **

‘You’re pregnant? I’m sorry, what?’ Allison’s mouth was wide open. I nodded sheepishly, hugging my knees sat on her bed. Lydia placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile.

‘And Scott’s the father?’ I nodded again, after revealing my biggest secret I didn’t have many words left. I could see the cogs turning in Allison’s head as she processed the information.

‘He doesn’t know yet.’ Lydia chimed in, I was thankful for her help. I couldn’t have done it without her, I could barely get the words out.

‘I’ve avoided him this week, I needed time to get my head together first.’ I admitted quietly. Allison put her arms around me, it felt good to be honest with her. It was always going to be awkward to admit I was going out with her ex but it was nice to have it out in the open.

‘I would do the same, I don’t know how you’ve even managed school.’

Allison let go of me and smiled at me, the initial shock was over. Lydia cleared her throat, I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

‘You need to tell him, y/n. He deserves to know. You’ll be in it together then.’ The redhead told me gently. I nibbled at my lip.

‘I was supposed to see him tonight.’ I whispered. Allison squeezed my arm lightly, I looked round to see guilt in her eyes.

‘I’m sorry y/n, my stupid argument with Isaac got in your way.’

‘Please, don’t worry about it. At least I got to tell you everything tonight, I felt horrible lying to you.’ My eyes felt slightly glossy but I tried to keep my emotions at bay.

‘You know you could still tell him tonight?’ Allison spoke hesitantly, unsure of where I was at. I mulled it over in my head, I had to rip it off like a band aid. The sooner the better.

‘Will you two come with me? I don’t think I can do this alone.’

_**Scott’s POV** _

Stiles was pacing around in full detective mode after asking about every incident of y/n and I’s sneaking around. Isaac laughed under his breath at my hysterical best friend.

‘I knew there was something weird going on but couldn’t quite pinpoint it. I can-’

‘Stiles, can you please focus on the present problem?’ Stiles snapped his head round, looking between Isaac and I sat on the couches. He apologised and finally sat back down.

‘So it’s been since she was off sick?’ Isaac asked, the news had definitely distracted him a little.

‘Yeah, the most in depth conversations we’ve had are over text and I’ve not seen her alone once. She’s been busy every night this week.’ I rambled a little, it felt so good to have it all out.

‘Maybe something happened at home, like with her family?’ Stiles suggested but I’d already gone through the same theory.

‘We talk about everything. If something was going on, she would have told me. Even if she wasn’t ready to talk about it properly, she’d tell me something was going on.’ I let out a deep sigh.

‘I don’t want to say she’s avoiding me, I think I’m just be-’

‘Scott, we have company.’ Isaac interrupted, he stood up and walked over to the window and Stiles and I joined him. A few moments later, Lydia’s car came into view.

‘Aren’t the girls with Allison?’ Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Aw, crap.’ Isaac bluntly spluttered.

‘Don’t worry, you stay here, I’ll get the door. It’ll be nothing, y/n maybe left something here.’ I smiled at the boys as reassuringly as I could before my doorbell went. They sat back down, Isaac biting his lip. I went to the door, opening it to see y/n on my doorstep. Lydia and Allison stood a metre or so behind her, huddled together. Y/n’s eyes looked slightly red, like she’d been crying.

‘Is everything okay y/n?’

‘I have to tell you something.’

I stepped forward but she stepped away from me, she smelt like fear.

‘Scott, I’m pregnant.’

 


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. My heart thumped in my chest but my feet were stuck to the spot. Scott stood expressionless, I searched his eyes for something, anything.

‘Scott?’ I barely managed to get his name out, I could feel my eyes turning glossy. My lip quivered and I bit it to try and stop.

‘Scott, please say something.’

That’s when my knees gave way. I closed my eyes as the tears came and I landed on the floor. I felt arms close in around me, I opened my eyes to see it was Scott. I placed a hand on his chest, his heart was pounding as much as mine. I sobbed into his t-shirt while he kissed my head and ran his fingers through my hair. He kept whispering to me that it was going to be okay. Lydia had said this to me. Allison had too. But it was only when Scott said it, that I knew we’d be okay.

After a minute or so later, I heard the girls walk up behind me. I looked up to see their reassuring smiles, they told Scott they were going to go into the house and give us some privacy. When they closed the front door, I finally looked Scott in the eyes again. As always, his gaze was soft. I placed my hands on his jaw and leaned in. I could feel his breath on my skin before I placed my lips on his. I kissed him as if it was the only way I could tell him everything. Tell him that it’s going to be okay, tell him I love him. He kissed me back with the answer I needed. I could feel a tear on my face, as I opened my eyes and backed away, I realised it was Scott’s. I brushed my thumb over his cheek, and pulled him in for a hug. As much as I needed Scott, he needed me too.

We sat taking a few deep breaths together before he stood up, pulling me up with him.

‘My Mom’s working nightshift so why don’t you stay over and we talk everything through?’ Scott suggested. I nodded, he took a step towards the door but I pulled him back.

‘Should we tell the boys everything? They’re going to wonder what’s going on.’ I was fed up with all these secrets and really I just needed my friends. Scott rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

‘Well I just told them about us. I was freaking out since you were avoiding me. I’m sorry we couldn’t do it together.’ He admitted. I sighed, I actually felt a little relieved.

‘This is just one more thing, I’d rather they knew. If you’re okay with that.’ I spoke hesitantly, raising my eyebrows. Scott gave me a smile, which took me by surprise. He gave my hand a squeeze.

‘We’re going to need all the support we can get. That’s what the pack is for.’

We all sat in Scott’s longue, we’d told the boys the news while Allison was passing around mugs of hot tea. She was always one to actively try and help. I gave her a quiet thank you as she gave me my camomile tea, we both knew it was for more than just the tea though.

‘We still need to talk everything through, I haven’t even seen a doctor yet. We just wanted you to be in the loop.’ I tried to speak as calmly as I could, Scott put his arm around me to sooth me. Isaac nodded along to every word we spoke, offering us reassuring smiles occasionally. Stiles was less stoic, he physically squirmed and his mouth gaped open until he finally took a drink.

‘We can go if you like?’ Lydia suggested, already at the edge of her seat. I chuckled, for the first time in a week I felt comfortable. Scott and I shook our heads in unison, causing us to smile and snuggle in tighter.

‘To be honest, I think we’d both like a distraction for a while. We need to calm down.’ Scott noted, Isaac nodded in agreement.

‘Yeah, your two heartbeats are drowning out everyone else’s.’ He commented with wide eyes. Everyone laughed nervously, unsure if he was joking for not. Stiles snapped his head round in my direction.

‘That can’t be good for the baby.’

Everyone went quiet, as Scott looked down at my stomach and then into my eyes. Panic was setting into him, we needed that distraction quickly. I looked round to the several pairs of eyes now staring at us.

‘That distraction would be good around now.’ I said bluntly. They all looked at each other with frantic glares. Lydia stood up, a lightbulb should have appeared above her head.

‘Let’s order pizza. Then we’ll watch y/n’s favourite y/f/m.’ She smiled gently at me. Everyone got up to get organised, apart from me and Scott. We lay back a little, we’d been on the edge of the couch without realising. His arm still rested around me and I had intertwined my hand in his. He nuzzled his nose over my face, placing kisses just under my ear and on my neck.  We watched as our friends found blankets and pillows, set up Netflix and got plates.

‘How did we end up with these guys? I can’t believe how lucky we got.’ I spoke quietly, just so Scott could hear.

‘I have no idea but I don’t know what we’d do without them right now.’ He smiled at me before his eyes widened. He looked down at my stomach for a moment, I could tell he was focusing on something.

‘I think I just picked up a heartbeat. Like the baby’s heartbeat.’ A grin was starting to grow on his face but we were interrupted by Allison asking for our order. As she went to call, Scott and I looked at each other with mixed emotions. Things were becoming real very quickly.

**_Scott’s POV_ **

In my mind was I was staying calm but my body was telling a different story. Everything felt tense as we sat on my bed, everyone had finally left and we had to talk. It was unavoidable.

‘So, where do we start?’ Y/n asked, she was looking at the floor. She looked unfamiliar, hunched over. She could try and act as normal as possible but I could read her like a book by now.

‘Well, uh, you know more than me.’ I replied shakily. I could see her glance at me, from the corner of my eye.

‘Okay. So I’ve booked a doctor’s appointment, they can confirm it. But I’ve taken multiple tests now and all the symptoms add up. Plus I’ve still not had my period. So I’m pretty sure I’m definitely, y’know.’ She fumbled through her words, it felt odd. Even in the most difficult of situations, y/n had an air of confidence about her. But this was a whole other person. This was the first time I think I’d seen her scared, truly scared.

‘I can come with you, if you want.’ I looked to her, I wanted to be supportive.

‘You can if you like but Lydia’s already said she’d take me. Hell, it was her who made the appointment.’

‘She’s good like that.’ I replied. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, the sound of our breathing being the only noise in the room. We both knew what we had to talk about. Y/n laid back on the bed letting out a sigh.

‘Scott, we need to talk about whether we keep this baby or not.’

There was the y/n I knew. I lay back next to her, her hand held my wrist and she drew circles over my skin.

‘I love it when you do that.’

She turned to me and let a nervous smile edge onto her lips.

‘So? You can literally say anything.’ She looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat.

‘Well I was in shock when you told me. First I was like trying to figure out how it even happened, which I know is pointless. Then I was trying to figure out if we could even manage life with a baby, I mean we’re in high school. But then I heard that little heartbeat and it made it so real. But then that reminded me, what if it’s a werewolf, like how does that change things.’ I rambled but it felt good. She stopped drawing circles on my wrist and slipped her hand into mine.

‘I had never even thought about the werewolf thing. Maybe you could talk to Derek about it?’ She suggested quietly. I turned my head and nodded.

‘What about you? It comes down to you really, not me.’ I asked. She gazed at me, I could see she was thinking about her answer.

‘I honestly don’t know. I love you. I imagined this with you at some point. But…’ She looked down at our hands, her fingers dancing between mine a little.

‘Do you think I’d make a good mom now?’ The question took me aback. I placed my hand on her chin, pulling her gaze up to me.

‘I think you’d be amazing. I know we’re young but-’

‘Scott, are you saying what I think you’re saying?’ Y/n’s y/e/c eyes stretched in shock. I leaned in and kissed her tenderly, her lips shook a little.

‘I think we can do this.’ I whispered.

* * *

 

Derek walked around at his sparse loft as I told him everything. As usual he wasn’t giving much away, his expression remained stern.

‘We’re still deciding what to do.’ I lied, y/n and I had decided to keep our decision a secret until after the doctor’s appointment.

‘So I’m going to guess you’re here to ask me about the werewolf side of things.’ He sat at the other end of his couch and I nodded.

‘Well there’s a 50/50 chance of the baby being a werewolf, there’s no real certainty with this. She’s definitely human, right?’ Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded again, I was clinging on to any of certainty we did have.

‘You’re not gonna be able to tell until it’s born. You’ll be able to tell by scent pretty quickly.’ He had a slight smirk as he spoke, I looked around in panic. His face quickly changed, he shuffled a little closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

‘Are you two really considering keeping this baby?’

‘Yeah. Do you think it’s a bad idea?’ I decided to be honest. If I could rely on anyone to be straight with me, it was Derek.

‘I mean it’s not ideal. But I know you’ll be a good dad Scott.’

It felt weird to hear that. I was going to be a dad. My heart fluttered at the thought.

‘How do you even know?’ I questioned. Derek looked towards the window, a chuckle escaping his lips.

‘Because you’re incredibly selfless Scott. It doesn’t matter how much danger you’re in, you always think of your pack. They’re not even blood, so you can imagine how much love you’re going to have for this baby. It will be one lucky kid.’

Without realising, a few tears had fell from my eyes. Derek pulled me in for a strong hug, patting my back a few times before letting go.


	6. Chapter 6

With everything out in the open, we could finally act normal. Well as normal as you could as a pregnant teenager with a werewolf boyfriend.

Scott and I told her our parents about the baby and while they weren’t completely thrilled about it, they respected our decision. Both agreed that if anyone could be parents so young, it was us two. After that, things fell into a natural rhythm.

Scott and I could finally hold hands at school. We could hear people whisper, first gossiping about our ‘sudden’ relationship and secondly about my pregnancy. I had started to show a little depending on the clothes I wore. Some days I’d hide the bump, when I couldn’t be bothered with questions at school. Other days, I’d purposely wear tight clothing, usually with Scott’s encouragement. After he spoke to Derek, he seemed excited for the baby to arrive. I already knew he was going to be a good dad, I could only hope I’d be as good a mom.

Scott and I were waiting on Stiles and Lydia to head to the library at my locker. Scott had me in a lingering kiss against it, one hand on my side and the other holding my face. I could feel myself blush a little as people passed us by.

‘I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.’ We could hear Stiles’s mildly disgusted tone fill our ears. We finally separated to see him and the redhead heading our way.

‘Sorry buddy, but you’re going to have to. We had to do this in secret for months, I’ve got catching up to do.’ Scott joked, making Lydia laugh while Stiles rolled his eyes. We made our way to the library and sat round one of the larger tables. We quickly got to work on the math problems we’d been set, Lydia guided us through them. As we wrote an answer silently, Scott shot up from his scrunched up position. He turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

‘I heard it again, I heard the baby’s heartbeat.’

I looked down at my now swollen stomach and smiled. Scott placed a hand on my belly, rubbing it lightly.

‘It’s so strong, I can’t believe it.’ We both laughed gleefully, our friends looking at us with fond smiles.

‘How many weeks are you now?’ Lydia asked, before crouching next to me.

‘Next week is my 12 week scan.’ I replied. Lydia’s eyes lit up.

‘Your baby is about the size of a lime now. That’s so exciting, can’t believe how quick it’s come around.’ She spurted out. Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion at her.

‘What? My friend is pregnant, I had to do some research.’ The redhead snapped a little. I just chuckled at her while Stiles looked over at us curiously, I could tell there was something on his mind. As we got back to our homework, I had to work out a way to speak to him in private.

‘Stiles, do you wanna help me find that book we need for our history assignment while we’re here?’ I asked, eyeing him up in hopes he would get the hint. He stared at me for a second, the assignment wasn’t due for weeks but he soon cottoned on. We got up, Scott lightly grabbing my hand for a moment before I left the table. We quietly made our way upstairs to a section on World War II. Stiles looked around to make sure we were definitely alone.

‘So since when do you try and get ahead in homework?’ He asked me, folding his arms.

‘I had to get you away somehow. I saw you thinking earlier Stiles. I know that look, what’s going on?’ I asked, hands on my hips. Stiles scratched his nose before edging a little closer.

‘Don’t you think everything’s going a little too smoothly?’

I raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Yeah Stiles, cause getting pregnant at seventeen is exactly how I imagined life panning out.’

He let out a groan as he rubbed his temple.

‘That’s not exactly what I meant. The last few weeks we’ve been distracted by you and Scott. This would be the perfect time for those hunters to harass us again. Yet we’ve heard nothing from them.’ He gestured his hands around as he spoke, his rather unsubtle way of showing it was getting to him. He had a point. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d spoke to anyone in the pack of anything supernatural. That’s when I had a realisation.

‘Stiles, it’s the calm before the storm.’ I widened my eyes in panic, placing a hand on my bump. Stiles placed his hands on my shoulders, he rubbed circles on my back to try and calm me.

‘It’s going to be okay. I think this is our human survival instincts kicking in, that’s a start.’ He tried to reassure me but I could feel my breathing quicken.

‘I need to sit down.’

Stiles nodded as he slowly guided me to the ground. He sat in front of me, holding on to my hands.

‘Deep breathe y/n. It looks like you’re having a panic attack. You’re alright.’ Stiles breathed with me, inhaling and exhaling until I finally felt I could breathe again. He wiped the tears that had leaked onto my cheeks.

‘You okay?’ He asked with a sly smile. I nodded, mouthing a thank you.

‘You handled that like a pro. You’re gonna be a badass mom y’know.’

I laughed at his comment, Stiles always knew how to cheer me up.

‘You think? What if it’s a werewolf?’ I asked half-jokingly, curling my knees towards my chest.

‘Oh, definitely! I already imagine you with a full moon proofed cot.’ He replied sarcastically. We both started to laugh, probably a little too loudly for the library. We turned our heads as Scott and Lydia appeared at the end of the aisle.

‘Are you okay?’ Scott kneeled next to me, planting a kiss on my forehead. I looked back to Stiles, at first he smiled but the grin melted away to reveal a more stern expression.

‘Yeah but me and Stiles are starting to have some concerns about those hunters.’ We looked between Scott and Lydia with pleading eyes, hoping we could be taken seriously.

‘We’ve had nothing from them, babe. But we could have a pack meeting if it’s really worrying you. I only want what’s best for you right now.’ Scott replied weakly, he only glanced at me before looking back to Lydia who had a similar sceptical expression on her face. I nodded, although I didn’t feel supported.

‘What about next week, after the scan? Everyone wanted to come to hospital anyway.’ The redhead suggested lightly. I looked at Stiles, he was looking at the ground with a disappointed frown.

‘Okay, we can have it at my place.’ I answered, Scott placed his arm around me and placed another kiss on my head. I tried to smile at this warm gesture but I couldn’t help but stare at Stiles. We both had the same dread brewing in us.

 

**_Scott’s POV_ **

I couldn’t believe we were at the 12 week scan already, time was moving on quickly. I thought I would be freaking out a lot more but I actually got more and more excited, maybe I was meant to be a dad all along.

The entire pack were coming to the hospital, everyone was a little tense but brimming with eagerness too. Stiles and Lydia sat up front in the jeep, while Y/n and I sat in the back. Allison and Isaac were following behind us. I held y/n’s hand as she looked out the window. She’d been acting a little distracted for the last week but I could understand why, I couldn’t imagine what she was going through. She’d been hanging out with Stiles a bit more, they had some history assignment to work on and it was her way of taking her mind off the baby. Some normalcy before our lives were to change for good.

She turned her head to me as I squeezed her hand. A little smile humbled her features but it faded away quickly as she looked back at the window. It was nerves, her chemo signals always had a hint of anxiety about them nowadays. Lydia was rambling up front, she’d done a ton of medical research. It was her way of supporting her friend, she wanted to reassure y/n.

When we arrived the hospital, Y/n and I went in ahead while the others founding parking spots. My mom was waiting for us when we went inside, her arms opened wide as she pulled us in for a hug. She’d managed to get her lunch break over the appointment time, it was safe to say she was coming round to the idea more and more of being a Grandma over the last month.

‘You’ll feeling okay honey?’ She guided y/n to the maternity ward while I waited a moment more for the rest of the pack. Isaac bounded in first.

‘You excited then?’ He asked with a rare grin. I nodded, unable to shift the smile off my face. The rest of the pack came in and we quickly made our way to the maternity ward. Y/n was still talking to my Mom, they found a bunch of seats free for the pack. I could feel the eyes of the other people in the waiting room, wondering why there was a load of teenagers interrupting them.

‘Melissa, we’ve already agreed it will have both our last names.’

‘I know but, McCall-y/l/n is such a mouthful. Y/l/n is such a nice name.’

‘Mom!’ The two looked up at me, y/n laughed while my mom remained the face of innocence. I sat in the chair next to y/n, automatically putting my hand in hers. I looked around, Lydia had started to talk to my mom and y/n, Allison and Isaac were whispering amongst themselves while Stiles was reading through an outdated magazine. I focused in and out of the conversation while we waited to be called.

‘Y/f/n y/l/n.’

We looked about to see a nurse with a kind face looking out on the waiting room. We got up and followed her, the rest of the pack all brimming with grins.

**_Y/n’s POV_ **

I didn’t need chemo signals to know Scott felt awkward, he stood as I was asked a lot of medical questions. Some were a little more personal than he possibly expected. I chuckled as a light blush spread over his cheeks. The nurse left, telling us the ultrasound technician would be along shortly. I tapped the space next to me on the hospital couch, Scott sat down with a little smile. I knew he was holding back his grin.

‘You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?’ I nudged his shoulder with mine playfully.

‘Yeah. Aren’t you?’ His eyes softened as he rubbed my thigh. I bit my lip out of habit.

‘I am, I am. But I’m also scared. Aren’t you scared? You’re kind of freaking me out with how happy you are.’ I replied, a little jokingly. Scott leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He took my hand and placed it on his chest.

‘Can you feel my heartbeat?’ His chest was pounding, I let out a little gasp. It took me back to that night we first kissed, when my heartbeat was going just as fast.

‘That’s how I feel most of the time. I’m excited and I’m scared and every other emotion you can think of. I can’t imagine what you’re going through but-’

Scott stopped talking and snapped his head round to the door. He was still, his hand still holding mine to his chest.

‘Scott?’

He let go of my hand and stood up, creeping to the door. He lay flat against it, I could tell he was concentrating. I stared at him, about to say his name again when he put a finger to his lips.

‘Y/n, get down and go in that corner, as quietly as you can.’ He nodded over to his left where the wall was solid rather than the other side of the door which had a window looking out to the corridor, blinds covering it. I slowly slid off the hospital couch and lowered myself to the floor, crawling on my hands and knees are quietly as possible. When I got to the wall, I could hear lots of shuffling outside, which turned to an eerie silence.

‘What’s going on Scott?’ I barely whispered, hoping he could pick up on the sound. That’s when we heard the first gunshot. My breath cut out for a second and all I could focus on was Scott. His eyes flashed red before he slid down to the floor. He held out his hand just in reach for me to hold. For what felt like hours, all I could hear was our breath until some muffled shouts from outside.

‘It’s the hunters. They knew we were coming.’

I could see guilt flash on his face. Stiles and I had been right and I wished we hadn’t.

‘They’ve let a lot of people go. They just want the pack to stay.’

I nodded, inhaling and exhaling as smoothly as I could. Scott was going between staring at me or concentrating on outside.

‘My mom’s still there, some nurses too.’

I gave his hand a squeeze, brushing over his palm over and over. He looked at our hands then to the bump and to my eyes. That’s when we heard the second gunshot.

‘Mom!’ His eyes blazed red as he shot up and ran out the door stealthy. The storm had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
